White Lantern Wizard
by Arsao Tome
Summary: The 'War of Rings' happens during the TWT.
1. Chapter 1

Harry had gone to Platform 9 3/4 to meet up with his friends. He was changed; he was buffed, taller and didn't need his glasses anymore he only wears them to read now. He was in all white and silver or platinum, a shirt, cargo pants and boots. He looked around and motioned his constructs to follow him. They were white hard-light bag boys like from the 1920s pushing trolleys with his trunks, bags and Hedwig's cage behind him.

They went to the train, and then he got on and settled in to his chamber and switched his boots for slippers. His ring was gleaming in the light; he went in to his back pack and pulled out a book entitled: 'White Light of Hope' by H.J. Potter. It was his autobiography; he picked it up in a library in Shangri-La. It was interesting and he was in his second year when some one was at the door. "Come in," he said still reading. He wasn't paying attention until his ring flashed and he heard a voice.

"May I sit in here with you?" The voice was soft and feminine; he looked up and took off his reading glasses.

"Sure," he said and then looked over and saw her. She was gorgeous, her brown hair was in waves now, her body was now beautifully built, and she had a c to d cup bust line, a trim, flat stomach and waist and legs up to her neck that made a perfect ass of themselves. She was in a white shirt with the top two and the bottom 3 buttons loose, a micron skirt, knee high socks and clogs. "Hermione?" When she heard her name from someone that knew her, she looked up and locked eyes with him. She was drowning in his emerald green eyes.

"Harry?" She rushed in to his arms and he grabbed her in to a tight hug. She held her best friend against her well balanced body. She had him at arms length to stare at his emerald 'soul windows'. "Merlin Harry," she said. "It's so good to see you." He just enjoyed the feel of her body against him when his ring got his attention.

(_**There is a Star Sapphire very close by**__._)

'How close are we talking about?'

(_**You are hugging her Hermano**__._)

Harry slowly pulled back from her again and looked at her. Then they sat down, "so you're a ring barer too?" He asked she looked at him confused.

"Huh?" Her rings had alerted her of Harry.

(_He is a White Lantern, Hermione dear._) Sent the Star Sapphire ring.

'A White Lantern did you tell me that they are like gods?'

(_Yes and he is your soul mate._) Tears started to come out of her eyes. Harry showed off his Lantern ring. "You too?" Tears continued to fall from her eyes, "Oh Harry!" She grabbed him in a tighter hug and cried in to his shoulder. Of course he was confused, but hey, he's a guy.

"Did I do something wrong 'Mione? I'm sorry." He said but she placed her fingers to his lips.

"You did nothing wrong Harry." She said, "I'm your bonded and now I don't have worry about you dying on me!"

"Uh, that's a good thing right?" She giggled in to his shoulder and kissed him on the lips softly.

"Yes, that's a very good thing." She said they were like this for a while. She was listening to his heart softly beating in her ear and was just willing to hold him. So he let her hold him. That was until they heard an argument going on.

* * *

"ARGH! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN LISTEN TO HER ANYWAY?"

"What was that?" Said Hermione.

"Sounded like Ginny." Said Harry.

"RON! OH, YOU ARE SUCH A COWARD!" She said Harry and Hermione went out to see what was going on. Sure enough Ron was getting the riot act read to by Ginny. She was so mad that blood was coming out of her mouth.

(_**Hey, be careful Hermano. She has the 'Red Lantern' ring**__._)

'Red Lantern!' "Mione, she's a Red Lantern!" He whispered to Hermione.

"I know but she's not doing anything."

"YOU MAKE ME SICK! GET OUT OF MY FACE!" Ron slunked away with his head down.

"Should we go and say hello?" Said Hermione, Harry nodded and they went over to her.

Ginny saw Harry and Hermione and ran right to them to give them a big hug. 'I knew she had a temper but this is ridiculous.' Harry thought.

(_**It starts that way, Harry dear. But then they give in to the rage**__._)

'So what do we do then?' Hermione asked, as they had a link with each other, Harry's ring answered.

(_**Keep an eye on her for now**__._)

(_That is the best we can do for now darlings._)

'And make sure she doesn't give in to the rage?'

(_Yes Hermione dear._)

'Alright,' they thought.

"Come on Ginny let's go and talk in my compartment." Said Harry and so they did.

* * *

"Why were you so mad at Ron?" Asked Hermione as they sat down.

"Because he's going along with what mum said about you Hermione." Hermione looked at her.

"What did she say?" Said Harry.

"She called her a slut!"

"Why?"

"Well, take a look at how you are dressed Mione."

"So, I don't understand. I mean she is a lovely girl. I'd be happy to be seen with her."

"Mum, now thinks she is a slut because of the fact she wants to look good for the person she loves. It's not Ron, thank goodness." Harry chuckled and started to tease her.

"So it's Neville," he said Hermione just looked at him in shock. "Wow Herm," he shedded crocodile tears. "I didn't know you were such a heart breaker." Ginny laughed, Hermione swatted him on the shoulder.

"I'm NOT like that! I love you Harry!" She said defensively.

"I know," with that he kissed her on the lips.

Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Once at Hogwarts everyone got off the train and headed for the school. Harry was thinking about if there were other ring barers at school. His ring had detected another barer before walking in to the school. 'Where?'

(_**To your left**._) Harry looked and saw a young man with short dark hair, brown eyes and had the looks of a leader. He was dressed in a shirt, tie, sweater vest, slacks, loafers and a cloak. He was with his father who was helping him with his things. (_**He's a Green Lantern**._)

'Well, I am going to say hello then.' So he went over to them, Cedric Diggory was a 7th year Hufflepuff, Quiddich captain and a Green Lantern. His ring detected Harry walking over to him.

(**He's an ally, don't worry**_._)

"Hi, I'm…" Harry started.

"Harry Potter," he said. "I'm Cedric Diggory it's nice to meet you." They shook ring hands.

Harry sighed and smirked, "of course you'd know who I am."

"Yeah, you're a White Lantern." Harry was in shock. "I know you are also the 'Boy Who Lived' but, I see you as a White Lantern first and foremost."

Harry chuckled, "so you don't care that I took a killing curse head on as a baby?"

Cedric chuckled as well, "no 'You know who' is just a 'red herring'." They laughed, "I'll defer to you as a White Lantern and not as the 'Boy Who Lived'."

"I can live with that." Just then Mr. Diggory had went over to them.

"Boys," he said.

"Oh, hello Mr. Diggory." Said Harry.

"Ah, Harry Potter, nice to finally meet you."

"You too sir," he said, then Cedric and Harry were headed in to the school when Hermione had came up to them grabbing Harry's arm. Ced's ring detected her as a Star Sapphire. "Hermione this is…"

"Cedric Diggory," he introduced himself to her.

"Nice to meet you Cedric." She said.

"Cedric's got a green light on his finger."

"Huh?" Then her Star Sapphire ring answered for Harry.

(_What Harry's saying is Young Cedric is a Green Lantern dear._)

'He is?' Cedric lifted his hand revealing his ring. 'You're one of us?'

"Yep." He said.

"Could be worse," said Harry.

"How?"

"He could be a vampire that sparkles." They laughed and headed in when they walked in they detected Ginny and a 'Sinestro Corps' member. 'Where?'

* * *

(_Head of the fourth table._) The fourth table was the Slithern table and sitting at the head was the one and only (thank god) Draco Malfoy.

"Draco Malfoy?" Said Cedric.

"How did 'Ferret-boy' get a ring?" Said Harry.

"I guess he's able to instill great fear in to people." Said Hermione.

"You mean, besides being a prat?" Said Harry they laughed.

(_You guys, need to keep an eye on them though._) Sent their rings.

'We will,' they sent back. Not knowing that Malfoy was going to target Harry for his ring.

'I need to get my hand on that ring!' He thought, then the welcoming feast started up and the sorting hat sung its song and sorted the newcomers in to their new houses. Then Dumbledore had made the announcement that there was going to be a Tri Wizard Tournament. That was when more students started to come in from two different schools, the ring barers had looked up to see them enter along with the rest of the students.

* * *

The first school that entered was from Germany called 'Drumstang' it was some sort of wizard military school. One of the students had came in, he was 6 feet 2 inches tall, was buffed and bald with a thin 'chin-strap' beard. But, the thing that got the rings' attention was that he was one of them. 'What?' sent Harry.

(_Yeah, he is a Hope Bringer._)

'A 'Hope Bringer'?' sent Hermione. 'Him?'

(_That's right Sweetie, he is._) Her ring sent back.

'So he is a good guy?' sent Cedric.

(**Yep, he is**_._) His ring sent, unknown to them thee young man was getting the same message.

'Vhat? They are fellow ring barers including the ginger haired one and the blond prissy boy?'

(_Ja, Viktor. Just be careful around those other two you can trust the rest._) Then the other school was an all-girls school from France and all of them were very beautiful. Especially one with long silver blond hair and blue eyes as she was walking in to the room the other rings detected a ring on her.

* * *

(_Hermione, she's a sister Star Sapphire!_) Sent her ring.

'A Star Sapphire?' Sent everyone to their rings.

(_**Yeah, Harry. Man, she looks like Alicia with silver blonde hair**._)

'And French.' He sent.

(_**Details, go get her**!_)

'WHAT? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND! SHE'S 3 OR 4 YEARS OLDER THAN ME!'

(_**Age is nothing but a number hermano. Go talk to her**!_)

'But Hermione…'

(_I'll handle Hermione Sweetheart._) Sent Hermione's Star Sapphire, (_go and talk to her._) Harry sighed and slowly started to walk over to her with the big bowl of bouillabaisse so that the girl wouldn't have to get up.

'I just know, I'm going to get raked over the coals for this one.' He went over to the French angel and sighed.

* * *

"Um, excuse me?" He said timidly, some of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen were looking at him. His heart was pounding like a drum, "um…." He was choking, that was when a pinkish glow got the girl's attention.

(_Fleur, zat es a White Lantern!_)

'Quoi? A Blanc Lantere?' She replied.

(_Oui, mon amour and 'e es choking trying to talk to you._)

'Zen maybe I should 'elp 'im.' She sent with a lustful grin. The young woman was one of the most beautiful beings in existence, a veela. But, it wasn't because she was one that was making him choke. She was just dead sexy, her powers had nothing to do with it. She could be a 'death eater' and he'd be attracted to her. "Can I 'elp you young man?" She said.

"Um, I'm Harry Potter and I was wondering since you don't have any and we have so much, would you like the bouillabaisse?" He said without cracking his voice, which was a miracle in it's own right. Fleur just stared into his eyes and green met blue, Harry was slowly melting like ice cream ten feet from the sun.

"Merci, I shall take et." She took the bowl from him and set it down on their table.

"Um," he started.

"Was zere some'zing else?"

"Could we meet after dinner?"

"Of course we can, Monsieur Potter."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Later after everyone had ate and settled in to their houses, Harry and Hermione left Gryffindor Tower to go to their meeting. Neither one knowing that they were being followed by Ginny. "Okay, I set it up so that we could meet in the Great Hall." Said Harry.

"Okay, vhy 'ave you called zis meeting?" Asked Victor.

"Well, I wanted to reveal things you two might already know." Said Harry, he lifted his right hand and they saw his White Lantern ring. Cedric lifted his right hand and they saw his Green Lantern ring and Hermione lifted her hand revealing her Star Sapphire ring. "We are ring barers."

(**Theme- We are one by 12 Stones**)

**White Lantern Wizard**

**Chapter 3**

Fleur and Viktor were in shocked as they saw their fellow ring barers. "You are ring barers?" Said Fleur the others just nodded, so they sat down and started tell stories of how they got their rings and their adventures. Cedric got his when he had helped a Corps member take down an alien slave trader. Viktor got his when a Blue Lantern saw him and saw that he had hope for the future of his school. Fleur got hers at her paternal grandmother's funeral. Hermione got hers when a Star Sapphire had came to her during the summer as she was missing Harry so much and couldn't admit for her feelings for the 'Boy Who Lived'.

"So, what do we do now?" Asked Cedric, just then his ring had flashed and revealed a green being in the middle of their group.

"_**We need to do what we were made to do. Protect the universe starting with making sure that no evil shall destroy this place.**_" It said, "_**White Lantern the Sinestro Corps member will do anything to get his hands on your ring, stay on your toes.**_" The others nodded and made a pact with each other. Ginny had seen everything and was a little worried. What she didn't know was she was followed by Draco and he startled her.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She said and hit him with her acidic blood sending him flying. The others looked over and saw what was going on.

* * *

"Ginny's in trouble." Said Harry they looked over to see her being attacked by Malfoy. "Game time guys," so they transformed in to their lantern uniforms and went out to fight Malfoy. They headed over to where she was and saw that her acidic blood was burning the floor. They looked over and saw Draco against a wall with his clothes burned that's due to the acid. "Just couldn't keep out of trouble can you ferret boy?"

"Who are you?" He said not knowing that it was Harry.

"I am White Lantern." He said.

"So, you are the 'Hero of Life' huh?" Draco said, "THAT RING MUST BE MINE!" He lunged for Harry and a green pile driver drove him in to another wall.

"I don't think so Ferret Boy." Said Cedric, Draco looked over and saw a Green Lantern and tried to use his greatest fears to weaken but they didn't work. "I've already experienced my worst fear. I can die without fear." The Dual Lantern had gone over to check in Ginny.

"Are you alright Ginny?" She asked the Red Lantern looked at her, her eyes red. "Calm down Gin, it's me Hermione."

"H-Her-Hermione?" She said and fell in to the girl's arms.

"It's okay Gin," Hermione stroked her hair. Just then Draco knocked Cedric back. Then pointed his fist up to the sky.

"_**In blackest day in brightest night,**_

_**Beware your fears made in to light,**_

_**Let those who try to stop what's right,**_

_**Burn like his power—SINESTRO'S MIGHT!**_"

Draco transformed in to a yellow and black bodysuit and smirked at the others. Cedric's grew deeper and got ready to fight. "Did you forget what I said 'Ferret Boy'?" He said, "I have no fears." With that a battering ram slammed in to him into a wall. Draco slid down the wall out cold. He dropped his transformation and Viktor picked him up. "Take him to Madame Pomfery's and we'll see each other in the morning." They nodded and the group split up.

Later, after Harry deformed, he disrobed and slipped on his sleep wear then slipped under the covers. 'Night Mum, night Dad.' He sent to his parents in heaven and went to sleep not knowing his ring flashed, copied itself twice and took off.

* * *

The rings went to a graveyard and went to a couple of graves.

_**Here lies **_

_**James Charles Potter**_

_**(March 27, 1960-October 31, 1981)**_

_**Beloved father **_

_**Husband**_

_**Friend**_

_**Here lies**_

_**Lily Potter nee Evans**_

_**(January 30, 1960-October 31, 1981)**_

_**Beloved mother **_

_**Wife**_

_**Friend**_

The rings shined on the tombstones with their glow.

(_James and Lily Potter of Earth, you had great and pure imagination, live and welcome to the White Lantern Corps!_)

Just then the rings entered the graves and all of the sudden fists exploded out of the graves with the rings on them and they powered out of them. They both looked every bit as young when they died. James was buffed and lithe, while Lily was well built had curves like a mountain road. She tied her long red hair in to a ponytail and noticed that they were in white spandex bodysuit, gloves and boots. "HARRY!" She said, "WHERE IS HE?"

"Calm down Lily," said James.

(_Don't worry, you two. Harry's safe, he wanted you to back to be with in him. It was a wish his heart made and due to his service to the Corps we couldn't deny him this wish._) Sent their rings, they looked down at the rings and saw that they were sentient.

"What are you?" Said James.

(_We are rings of the White Lantern Corps, we have the powers of life and imagination and what Harry is doing is only scratching the surface of the powers we possess. But for right now we have to take you to our home planet to train you in using us._) So with that they took off and headed to the White Lantern HQ.

Continued


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Harry and the others were heading down to breakfast. "Hey good morning 'Mione." Said Harry, she grabbed him in a tight hug and kissed him passionately. Cedric, Victor and Fluer just grinned.

"Don't 'og 'im 'ermione." Said Fluer, "I want some of 'arry as well." Hermione pulled off of him and Fluer grabbed on to Harry and kissed him as well. Harry just shook his head.

"How you two doing this morning?" He said to Cedric and Viktor.

"We're fine," said Cedric. "I think something weird is going on ." They looked at him.

"What?"

"I don't know, I think Ginny's going to snap like a twig, if we aren't careful."

"But vat kin ve do?" Said Viktor.

"Don't worry," said Harry. "I'll think of something." So they went to eat.

(**We are one – 12 Stones**)

**Chapter 4 **

"Good morning," said Dumbledore. "I trust you all had a good sleep. Now, I have an announcement on the Triwizard Tournament." He made his announcement over the tournament and those that were old enough had but their names in the cup. Harry was talking to his fellow ring barer about it.

"Those are some brave people." He said.

"I know," she said. "What with the last tournament had killed 3 out of the four champions died and the last one went to St. Mungo's mental ward." Harry nodded.

"I guess they are going to be calling out names." Said Harry.

"Viktor Krum!" Everyone from Durmstang cheered.

"Fleur Delacour!" Beauxbattons cheered.

"Cedric Diggory," said Harry softly.

"Cedric Diggory!"

"YES!" Harry cheered and the Hufflepuffs cheered with him and Harry gave him a standing ovation. But then...

"Harry Potter! Wait what?"

"HUH?" The entire Great Hall looked at Harry, who sighed.

"Why am I not surprised?" He said as he got up and walked over to the others. "You do know I didn't put my name in the goblet right?" He looked right dead at Dumbledore who in turn gulped and looked like he had something foul. "And if Snape says something along the lines of disrespect to my parents or anything along the lines of my ego or me getting fame, I swear on my life and magic, I will behead the greasy git so mote it be!" Just then he glowed and looked right dead at Snape daring him to say something. In which he didn't but it didn't stop his prize student.

"Come on Potty!" Said Malfoy, "we all know you put you name in the URK!" Harry grabbed his throat and held him above the great hall in mid air.

"Wanna finish that statement Boytoy?" He said, Draco paled.

'How did he know I love it when Crabbe and Goyle use me as a spit roast?' The Malfoy heir quickly shook his head and Harry dropped him. He nodded to Hermione and she made a pink airbag, Draco landed right in it.

"Okay, so now we that we all know that I didn't do it." Started Harry, "shall we go in to the back room Mr. Crouch?" So they went into the back room with the others and had their meeting.

* * *

After the meeting, they caught up with Herimone and told her what the first task was. "Dragons?" She said, they nodded. So they got ready for the task, "I know you guys can't keep your eyes on Ginny so I'll do it."

"Thanks Mione." Said Harry.

* * *

So they went through the first task without any problems. With Cedric in first place by a point and everyone else tied for second. They each had an egg that sounded like screaming, "WHAT THE HELL?" Harry said as he covered his ears. He closed it up and breathed a sigh of relief.

'_I think it has to do with water somehow._' Sent his ring.

'Really? Hmm, so what should I do?'

'_Find a huge body of water and then open it._' Harry nodded and went to take a bath with the egg. He found out that something precious to him was going to be taken from him and has an hour to get it back. He went back to the Gryffindor dorms and noticed that Hermione and Ginny were gone. "When the... ring? Can you find them?"

'_Working on it. Sorry homes but something's jamming my radar._'

"Can you contact the rings?"

'_I'm trying to find them._'

"Keep searching, connect me to the others."

"_Yeah Harry?_" Said Cedric.

"Is someone missing around you guys?"

"_I vas supposed to meet Lavender for dinner tonight._" Said Viktor.

"_My family is here and my sister was taken we don't know where she is._"

"_Cho was take from me." _Said Cedric, "_you don't think...?_"

"There's a possibility, I'm having my ring search for Ginny and Hermione."

"_We'll do the same 'arry._" Said Fluer, so they did. Once they did they found out that their loved ones were in the bottom of the lake. They had to go to the bottom and rescue them.

* * *

"Okay guys," said Harry. "We got save them in an hour. Ready?" They nodded, "let's go." So dived and in mid air Harry nodded, once they hit the water, they were in their Lantern uniforms. They swam down to free their precious people, put them in bubbles and went up out of the lake while changing back in to their uniforms. They tied for first to the dismay of Dumbledore and Karkaroff, later they all met each other in one of the unused classrooms. Gabrielle grabbed on to Harry with a squeal and he chuckled.

"Well, looks like you have a fan Harry." Said Cedric, Cho giggled as she leaned against him. They continued to talk and agreed to meet for the weekend. With Harry planning to talk to the elves in to letting him cook for the friends. But, soon the fun was soon going to be over.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

"So Harry," said Cedric. "How did you get your ring?" Harry smirked and lifted his ring hand to his chin.

"Well, that's a story that Dumbledore is not going to like." Said Harry

"Why?" Said Hermione.

"Because, I'm not living with the Durselys anymore."

"What? How?"

"Let me explain," he said.

(flashback)

It was a descent day at No. 4 Privet drive and someone had came to the door. He was of Latino heritage, short black hair, a small, thin goatee and steel blue eyes. He was noticeably athletic, with a physique that most football players or Mexican wrestlers would be envious of. He knocked on the door, "BOY! GO SEE WHO'S AT THE DOOR!" He heard, the door opened and behind it was a young man with black hair and green eyes, dressed in baggy clothes.

"Can I help you?" He said.

"Yeah, I'm going to make a guess and say that you are Harry Potter." The man said.

"Yeah," Harry said.

"Oh good, can I come in?" Harry just shrugged and let him in and they walked in.

"Who's at the door boy?" Said a voice and out comes a man-walrus.

Tony Williams Jr, had came to Surrey, Eng because he had heard that a friend's child was in trouble and wanted to help him get out of that abusive home. Maybe make him something more. So, he met up with the man-walrus. "Who are you?" He said, Tony just looked at the manimal.

"The name's Tony Williams Jr," he said. "I'm here for the kid." The man got mad.

"Well he's not going anywhere and neither are you!" He tried to hit him, keyword being; tried. But Tony grabbed his fist and squeezed, forcing the man to his knees. "Let me go!" He said, "please let me go!"

"Sure thing, hermano." Tony said as he pulled out some papers for him to sign. "As soon as you sign away your guardian rights to the kid!" He handed him a pen and the man had signed Harry away to Tony. "Get packed kid, you are coming with me."

"But what about the blood runes?"

"The what?" Harry told Tony about the spell that is on the house. "You were abused right?" Harry nodded sadly, "so your blood should be everywhere in this house right?"

"Yeah."

"So your essence is in this house. Stand back," Tony clapped his hands and his hands glowed.

"Oh great," said the man. "Another freak!" Unknown to anyone, Tony was followed and grabbed the man by the neck and started to choke him. She was very beautiful, she had black hair in a ponytail, a very nice figure and was in a V-neck shirt, low-rising jeans and boots.

"You even think of hurting my 'Cuddle Monkey' I will hurt you!" She said with a glare.

"Honey, what are you doing here?" He said, she looked at him.

"Well, I wasn't busy and that asteroid wasn't that big of a deal." She said, "besides I wanted to meet Harry." She threw the man in to a wall and went over to him and hugged him. "Name's Alicia Williams, I'm this big lug's wife."

"Um it nice to meet you ma'am." Harry said, that was when the man got up and pulled out a rifle.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE FREAKS!" He said, Alicia had put a block in to the muzzle of it.

"Uncle Vernon," said Harry. "Don't pull the trigger!" With that he blew off his hand and some of the shrapnel had went in to his face and he dropped.

"You keep up with the spell," said Alicia. "I'll see if I can help him." So she did and the paramedics had showed up and took him to the hospital. After Tony was done with the spell, they took off for the hospital to tell the ER doctors what had happened after Harry left Petunia a note telling her what happened. She rushed to the hospital with Dudley and that was when she went pale faced.

* * *

"Tony," she said.

"Hello Petunia," he said. "So, when were you going to tell me about my nephew? My BIOLOGICAL nephew, my dear ADOPTED sister?" When Harry heard this he was surprised.

"You mean after all this time, the abuse, the blood wards, everything and you're not even my biological relative?"

"No kid, she's not." Said Tony, "she was supposed to call me to that let me know that she had you."

"So the blood ward wouldn't have worked there?"

"No kid, sorry."

"Whoever set them up want you dead." Said Alicia.

"The headmaster!"

"Harry, I know this is too much to think about right now." Said Tony, "but we'll take you with us." Just then his ring started to glow and in his hand was another ring. Alicia was in shock and they grabbed Harry.

"Tony, why did your ring just duplicate itself?" asked Alicia.

"I don't know hun."

(_Because, I sense great imagination in the kid._) It sent.

'_Really?_' They sent back.

(_Yep, give me to him._)

"Who knows it might help him." He said, of course she was worried about what would happen but agreed. So Tony opened his hand and a white ring left his hand and went to Harry.

(_Harrison James Potter, you have the great imagination. Welcome to the white lantern __corps!_) Harry watched as the ring slipped itself on to his right middle finger. Just then his eyes were silver and he was in a white and silver bodysuit with a black circle in the center of his chest, a silver lined circle in the center, two quarter circle segments on the sides of it, and a triangle on the top of the circle itself.

"Wow!" He said, then Tony was in a pair of white boots, pants, white shirt with the diamond symbol in the middle of the chest, a white jacket (also with diamond symbol on the back), and a white Bushman Croc hat with a silver band around it and Alicia was in a white low cut bathing suit, gloves, boots and a veil with her hair now platinum and in a bun.

"Come on," said Alicia. "Let's go home." So they took off to get Harry's things and went to the States.

(end flashback)

"I'm still getting used to my ring." He said, "but I wouldn't change it for the world."

"So, why does Malfoy want your ring Harry?" Said Cho.

"They call this ring the 'God ring' because you can do anything with this ring." Said Harry, "even raise the dead."

"Raise the dead?" Said Victor.

"Yeah."

"And if a Deaz eater, got 'is 'ands on it..." Said Fleur.

"They can bring back Voldemort, there is an other ring that can do it too and I think you know which one."

"The 'Black Ring'." Said Cedric.

"Yep, we had just finished the fight with Necron not too long ago."

"I heard about that," said Hermione. "I was so worried Harry." She grabbed him and Gabrielle in a big hug.

"Well as you can see, I'm fine. But I am worried, a lot of those black ring weren't account for."

"So he might get one."

"Yeah, everyone keep your eyes peeled for anything, Black Rings, Zombies, anything." They nodded this was going to be a big fight coming.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Harry and the others were relaxing but he was not just sitting idly by waiting for the attack. He, Cedric, Viktor, Fleur and Hermione were sparring with their rings. They were dodging and ducking attacks, a shot came right for Harry, it was a yellow shot. "HEADS UP!" He yelled, they looked over and threw up their shields. "HERMIONE YOU'RE WITH ME! YOU GUYS KEEP HIM BUSY!" They did and the 'Dynamic Duo' flew over behind the Sinestro Corpsman and saw it was Malfoy. 'Why am I not surprised.' He looked at his Star Sapphire 'sidekick' and nodded. They hit him from behind, Harry with a base ball bat and Hermione had slammed a 10 ton weight on him.

"Once again, he surprises me with his intelligence."

"Or lack there of." Said Hermione.

"You guys okay?" The others gave a thumb's up. They flew back to the others and went back in.

During study hall, Harry was on the table doing some research over how to beat the 'Dark Lord' just in case. 'What is it?' He thought, just then there was a flash in the corner of his eye. He raised his head and saw Collin Creevy taking a picture of him. "Collin stop." He said.

"I just want a few pictures." He said, Harry sighed and Hermione giggled.

"It's not his fault your pulling off a model look." She said, Fleur and the others agreed.

"I 'ave to say," said Fleur. "You do look good zat way." Harry dropped his head and sighed again as the others laughed. Then he looked down at his book and saw what he was looking for.

"THAT'S IT!" He yelled.

"SH!" Said the librarian.

"Sorry," he said.

"What is it Harry?" Said Hermione as she leaned against him.

"I found out how He might be able to come back. Hocruxes."

"HOCRUXES?" They went over to him and read the information.

"Zis could change everyzing." Said Fleur.

"Yeah," said Cedric. "That's if he doesn't get a black ring though."

"There are a lot of ifs though." Said Harry.

"What do you need us to do Harry?" Said Viktor, he looked at the others and smiled.

"Let's go on a recruitment drive. Here what we need to do." So they split up and went to some of the other students and recruited them to help. Cedric got Cho and Neville because they had great will power. Viktor had got Lavender and Padama for their great hope, Hermione and Fleur got Luna, Daphne and Tracy for their love for Harry and Harry got the Weasely twins for their imagination.

They explained to them what was going on and what they needed to do. So they went around the areas and got 5 out of the remaining 6 hocruxes not knowing where the sixth was and that Harry was the sixth one(1). "Five out of six, not bad." Said Harry.

"But where's the sixth?" Said Hermione.

(_I think I know._) Sent Harry's ring.

"Huh?" Said Harry, "you know where the sixth one is?"

(_It's you Harry._)

"Wait, I'm a Hocrux?"

"It makes sense Harry," said Hermione.

"Oui, where would be ze last place anyone would dare to look?" Said Fleur.

"Their hero," said Harry. "Okay how do we get this out of me?"

"The only way I how to get a Hocrux out of a human is to kill the human." Said Viktor.

"Well," started Fred.

"That sucks," finished George.

"There's got to be another way," said Neville. Just then Harry's ring flashed.

(_You got it kid!_)

"Huh?" Said Harry.

(_Use me to pull it out of you._)

"How can I do that?"

(_Do exactly as I tell you._) So he does and the last Hocrux was destroyed with a huge explosion knocking everyone down. Hermione scrambled over to Harry to make sure he was alright. He was breathing, but out cold.

"He's alright," she said.

Meanwhile Dumbledore had found out that his devices tracking Harry had been destroyed. "What is going on?" He said, "I need to find out what is going on and how I can have it to my control?"

Later Harry got up with Hermione's help. "Well, if that bastard doesn't get a black ring we'll win." He said.

"Can we keep the rings?" Said Lavender the others laughed.

"Well, you guys got one more task," said Daphne.

"Be careful," said Tracy. They nodded and they headed back to their dorms, to get some sleep and ready for the final task.

TBC

Note: 1. Harry knows about good ol' Volde having ways to come back after Second year so he's thinking ahead just in case. How they found them? They used their rings to help, I know it's far fetched but it does sound logical. At least to me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

James and Lily Potter had landed on Yggdrasil, the capital city of Eburna. "Where are we?" Said Lily.

"I don't know Lils," said James. Just then someone came up on them.

"You're on Eburna, in the capital city of Yggdrasil sis." He said, lily slowly started to turn around and saw him, her elder brother.

"TONY!" She lept in to his arms to hug him. Her sister, Alicia, was watching as the two siblings were hugging each other.

"Hello, Lily. James." She kissed them on the cheek.

"Alicia," said James and he hugged her.

"Why are we here?" Said Lily.

"You're here to be trained in using those rings." Said Tony.

"How?" Said James.

"Leave that to us. Now since we are in an entire different universe, time runs differently here. So, a month can be a day." Said Alicia.

"I'm ready then." Said Lily and James nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile Harry, the champions and some of the ring barers were relaxing talking about nothing in particular. Harry was laying down with his head in Fluer's lap as she was stroking his hair. Hermione was laying on him with her head on his chest. "Harry?" She said.

"Hmm?"

"I'm a little worried."

"About...?"

"Dumbledore and the others." Cedric looked over Cho's shoulder.

"Why do you say that?" Said Cho.

"I have a feeling he's going to try something."

"Ermione cheri," said Fluer. "e does not know we ave zese rings non?"

"I don't know, with how we've been using our rings he might know."

"Hmm," said Harry thinking.

"What's up boss?" Said Fred.

"Did anybody see him when we were using them?"

"I don't think so," said Lavender.

"What can we do?" Said Luna.

"We gotta find out what he knows without tipping our hand."

"How are ve going to do that?" Said Victor.

"I do not know. Keep your eyes peeled for him."

"Right!"

"George, you and Fred give me a fly around check and see if you can find anything or anyone spying on us."

"You got it!" They said and took off.

* * *

Meanwhile Lily and James were using their ring perfectly. Tony smiled. "I've never seen anyone get the hang of using the ring so easily since Harry."

"Harry has a ring?" Said James.

"Yeah," said Alicia.

"How is he?" Said Lily.

"Well, he's better now." Said Tony.

"What happened?"

"The 'Old Man' ignored your final wish."

"What?" She growled.

"He was staying with the Durselys." Lily was now pissed.

"I Told You James!" She said, "I Knew We Couldn't Trust That Old Bastard!"

"Alright Lils, you were right."

"YOU ARE DAMN RIGHT I AM BLOODY RIGHT!"

"Okay sis, calm down." Said Tony, "he's with us remember?"

"And you'll be with him soon." Said Alicia, that sort of placated Lily.

* * *

Later, Fred and George had came up to Harry. "Ron was spying on us." Said George.

"Damn it!" He said, "get me Ginny." So they do.

"What is it Harry?" She said timidly.

"Sweetie, I need you to do something about Ron." Her eyes started to glow slightly.

"I'll take care of it." She said, Harry kissed her on the forehead.

* * *

Meanwhile Lily and James were getting ready to go with Tony and Alicia. "Well let's get ready to go." Said Tony and they took off.

'Ooo, I Can't Wait To Get My Hands On That Bastard!' Lily thought.

Just then Dumbledore got a cold shiver. They continued on the way back to Earth.

Meanwhile, someone was getting ready to go to war against the other ring barers. 'That ring will be mine!' He thought.

**TBC**


End file.
